Fall
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: It use to be a song-fic but apparently we aren't aloud to do that - - well it's based off of Fall by Justin Bieber. CABBIE FLUFFF


**A/N: Okay so this use to be a song-fic but apparently we aren't aloud to use other people's song lyrics in our stories -_- but anyway this story is based off of Fall by Justin Bieber because i feel that that song fits perfectly for these two! ENJOY!**

It was the same thing every time. She would meet a guy. Call Robbie. Go on a date with the guy. Then come back to Robbie, in tears. He was her wall. He was her shoulder to cry on. He would always be there for her. He loved her. Every time she came crying back to him he wanted to tell her. To tell her how much he loved her. How much he cared about her. That he would always be there for no matter what. That he would never let her fall.

Robbie was currently sitting on his bed, on the phone with Cat who was rambling on about another guy she met. He knew what was going to happen. She would be convinced that he was the one. That he would actually treat her right. That he actually loved her and that she actually loved him. But he would break her heart, use her, and belittle her. Then just like that, she would be curled up in Robbie's lap, crying into his shirt as he rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her. Words only Robbie knew were true and from his heart, even if Cat didn't believe half the things he told her.

But something different happened. Yeah Cat went on her date…but it wasn't the same. That night Robbie heard a knock on his front door. He got to it quickly, expecting a distressed and shattered Cat…but something wasn't right. He opened the door, and there stood Cat. Her makeup was smudged, indicating that she had been crying, but she wasn't anymore. Her eyes were cold and glazed over, as if she wasn't even there. She locked eyes with Robbie, not looking away. Then she spoke.

"No one will ever love me Robbie…"

His heart shattered right then and there. His little red haired angel, who was bubbly and happy all the time, was gone. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, hoping to squeeze a little bit of the old Cat back out, but she just stood there, letting him hug her.

He gently carried her over to the couch, placing her in his lap, wrapping both arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, watching her intently.

"I give up." She said hoarsely.

"What do you mean?" Robbie whispered.

"There's no point. I'm just wasting my time. No guy will actually love me for me…" She sighed as she rested her head on top of his.

Robbie had to bite his tongue, for he desperately wanted to tell her. To her that he loved everything about her. That all he wanted to do was hold her close in his arms and just tell her over and over and over again how much he loved her. That he loved her for her.

All he could do was just pull her closer to him, trying the push some love into her.

Cat cuddled herself closer to him, closing her eyes. Just moments later, he heard her soft, shuddery breathes become deep and steady.

She had fallen asleep. Robbie gently carried her up to his room, placing her on his bed and covering her with the blanket, before going to make his way to the couch.

As he was about to turn around when he felt a small hand grasp is wrist. He turned around to look at Cat's wide brown eyes, silently pleading him to stay, so he did. He slid under the covers next to her, trying to keep a distance between them, only for Cat to wrap her arms around him burying her face in his shirt, before falling asleep.

At one point in the night, Cat started to cry in her sleep. Robbie had shaken her awake, only for her to grab onto him tighter, letting little sobs slip from her lips as he whispered soothing words to her.

Things had been different. Cat didn't talk much. Not to anyone. Not even to Robbie. They would have an occasional conversation here and there…but it seemed to always end in a fight.

Cat would talk bad about herself, and get mad when Robbie would say she was beautiful and that any guy who turns her down is stupid. She would think differently. It was weird because they would end up yelling at each other…but Robbie was always yelling nice things to her, like it shouldn't even have been an argument.

On some nights when Cat was lonely, she would go to Robbie's, like she use to and just cuddle with him. But the next day after she left things would go back to the way they were. Cat was cold and distant. Convinced no one cared or loved her.

Somewhere, deep down inside, Robbie knew Cat knew Robbie loved her. He had showed it many times. The cut outs, the song, and the kiss. That fatal kiss that had changed everything. He knew her reasons for running, so he never brought it up, and just watched as her heart was shred to pieces.

Robbie desperately tried to help Cat, to heal her heart. He invited her over more often, cuddled with her and watched movies with her. But it wasn't the same. You could tell something was missing. Something wasn't right.

Cat was sweet. Innocent. What could she possibly had done wrong too deserve what she was going through? Robbie had yet to figure it out, but he wasn't giving up until he had his Cat back.

* * *

Cat might have a broken heart, but Robbie did too. Every day that went by he saw his love walk with her head held low, desperate for love.

Robbie tried so hard to give her that love. But it seemed as if she didn't trust anyone anymore. Not even him. That after everything that has happened, she can't comprehend a guy treating her right, which only broke his heart more.

He desperately tried to figure it out, figure out what there was to do to open her heart and let his in.

But her wall wasn't coming down.

Robbie tried his very hardest to get Cat to trust him. She didn't trust anyone. Too many people had broken her heart. Her parents, her past boyfriends...everyone.

In some way shape or form, everyone had managed to be a part of the breaking of Cat Valentine.

Robbie tried and tried to get her to let go. To trust people again.

She needed to know that no matter what happens Robbie would be there for her.

That when she fell, he would be there to catch her.

Then there was the day that changed everything. It started out like a normal day. But things change.

Cat had showed up to Robbie's house unexpectedly. It was late and Robbie had been sleeping.

Cat went barging into his room, turning the light on and waking him up.

"Cat…?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Why am I not lovable Robbie? Why can't everything be normal and I can be loved?! Why?!" She yelled hysterically, before breaking own into tears.

Robbie got up, bringing her into his arms, only to be pushed away.

"Don't waste your time." She said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Robbie asked going in for another hug, only to be pushed again once again.

"Don't act like you care! Why do you care? No one else does!" Cat questioned angrily.

"B-Because…" Robbie ended up responding, too scared to express his feelings.

"Why do you even want to help me? Why do you even invite me over? Cuddle with me? Why Robbie? No one loves me so why bother?!" She yelled.

"B-Because I-I…y-you…"

"Just admit Robbie. You don't love me. No one does. I don't even matter to anyone. I'm not worth anything." She bowled, running out of the room.

That's when he snapped. Something inside of him clicked and he bolted out after Cat faster than he thought he could.

He made his way outside in the pouring rain.

"Cat!" He called out, chasing after to her.

He ran with all his will and love for her as he got closer and closer.

Then finally, he grabbed her elbow, spinning her around, and pressing his lips to hers.

Cat closed her eyes, pressing herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, moving her lips with his as the rain trickled down their skin.

Their clothes sticking together from the rain as Robbie held her closer. Robbie lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Robbie pulled away first, his breathe caught in her throat, to be met with big surprised brown eyes.

"I love you Cat. You matter so much to me. You are worth the world and beyond. I love you so much Cat." He breathed.

Cat desperately searched his eyes, looking for a sign indicating that he meant the words that he was saying. That he meant every last once of passion that he put into that kiss.

Cat wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tighter than she had ever hugged someone before in her entire life.

"Don't let me go Robbie…" She said into the crook of his neck.

"I won't Cat. You won't fall by yourself anymore. We're falling together."

**A/N:**** Well I hope it wasn't too horrible! I'm too tired to read though it and correct things so sorry for any mistakes lol I watched Ariana's live chat and so yeah I just finished this now. I started it like two hours ago haha**

**REVIEW!**

**Madison **


End file.
